Play Friends
by frayed1989
Summary: Fourteen year old Buffy Summers moves into Sunnydale because of her parents divorce. Sad and lonely, she meets a boy by the name of William who is sixteen and likes to call himself Spike. Despite their age differences, they become friends.
1. Divorce Oh Divorce

**Title:** Play Friends

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was copy writed by its producer and creator Joss Wheadon and also Mutant Enemy. It also owned by the WB, Fox, and other TV channels that air the show. No copy write infringement intended.

**Summary:** Fourteen year old Buffy Summers moves into Sunnydale because of her parents divorce. Sad and lonely, she meets a boy by the name of William who is sixteen and likes to call himself Spike. Despite their age differences, they become friends.

**Chapter One – Divorce Oh Divorce**

Buffy Summers sat at the end of her bed, holding her stuffed pig Mr. Gordo to her chest. Tears began to trickle down her small, frail face as she listened to her parents argue. The taste of salt tears filled her mouth and she cried harder but silently.

Tired of the yelling, she got up from her bed, throwing the stuff animal onto it and stormed out of her room. She ran down the stairs and out the door, into the night. She knew her parents would be mad but then she wondered would they even notice. They were surely to busy wrapped up in their fight to notice their only daughter had run out of the new house.

Hank and Joyce Summers moved to Sunnydale, hoping the small town would help bring them back together. After living only two days in the house, Hank and Joyce gave up on the idea but would not leave for Buffy's sake.

Buffy walked down the street, hugging herself with her arms to keep warm. Tears tumbled down her red moist cheeks as she walked to her destination – the park. When she reached the park, she sat down on a swing and began to cry, her sobs shaking her small body.

* * *

William or Spike as so many of his friends called him, walked down the street with his friends, laughing as they made their way to their rightful homes after a fun game of football, or soccer as his American friends called it. Just as they turned down the street to pass the park, he heard a faint sound. He stopped, trying to listen a little more closely.

"Hey Spike! Come on! I gotta get home or else I'll be dead tomorrow," one of the boys said. All them stopped and starred at him as he listened. Sure enough, he heard the sound again.

"You guys go on, I forgot something back at the field," Spike stated, waving them off.

"Dude, you know there are whacks around here. What if they find you?" another boy said, trying to talk sense into his friend.

"Don't worry Xander; I can take care of my self. I don't need a bloody babysitter. Just go. I'll catch up soon." Spike began to run into the park, towards the noise that he heard.

"What are you doing?" Xander yelled.

"Taking a short cut! Just go on!" The boys chuckled lightly, shaking their heads as they started to walk back to their homes.

"Well, we warned him."

* * *

Spike smiled happily when they left and followed the sound that was coming from the far end of the park. There he saw a small girl, sitting on a swing, crying. Cocking an eyebrow up, he jogged over to her. "Hey. What are you doing out here all alone? You know there are wankers out her that would love to get their hands on you." The girl looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her blonde hair whipped around her face in the wind as she looked up at the boy in front of her. Her brow turned into a frown as she found she did not know him but then she remembered she didn't know any one.

"What do you want?" she asked, wiping her tears away from cheeks.

"Are you crying?" he asked, sitting down on the swing next to her.

"No. I'm not," she stated, sitting up straight and glaring at him. He chuckled, smiling at her.

"Sure. What's your name?" Spike began to push off, pumping his legs as he began to swing.

"Buffy," she said, watching him as he continued to swing. "What's your name?"

"Spike," he stated, as he reached the highest he could swing. At this, Buffy laughed, a little too loudly. Spike looked down at her as he swung back at forth; letting his feet drag on the ground. When he came to a halt, he leaned towards her, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. She tried to hold back her laughing as hard as she could but soft giggles escaped her lips, and he smiled.

"What's so funny Miss Buffy?"

"Spike. That's a funny name."

"And why is that?" he asked, standing up and looking down on her. She shook her head, turning to look at something else other then his intense blue gaze. Spike shrugged, looking at her. "So, how old are you?"

"Why should I tell you? You could be one of those 'wankers'. How do I know you're not going to rape me or something?" she asked teasingly, swaying in the swing from side to side. Spike smiled taking hold of the swing, stopping her movements.

"What if I am? Are you sure you should be joking around with me like that?" Buffy looked up at him, wide eyes. He had caught her off guard. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, she stood, looking him straight in the eye. He smiled at her boldness, but cringed inside as a sudden erection formed. Feeling her slide up against him like that did more than he thought it would. She was young, or she looked it. He was sixteen, feeling this way towards her was wrong.

Buffy could feel his erection against her stomach, making the lump in her throat come back up. "If you were, you would've already fucked me six ways to Canada." _That doesn't sound so bad luv,_ Spike thought, his eyes glazing over with lust._ No. Bad, you shouldn't want to do that to a young girl! She probably doesn't even know what she's talking about. Think about – mum._ Buffy sighed when he stepped back from her, but a little disappointed that he did. "I should get going." Spike nodded letting her walk past him.

"I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want you being hurt and all. Considering I've taken a liking to you all of a sudden. We should hang out some time." Buffy smiled, walking beside him.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." Spike chuckled, smiling down at her.

"Oh yea. Every single one of 'em."

* * *

Buffy laughed happily as she walked down the street with towards her house with Spike. He was nice, calm, and sweet. Crush materiel majorly. His cheekbones were sharp, pronounced. His bottom lip a little fuller then his top. His hair was blonde, bleached unlike hers', it was curly she could tell, even though much gel had it slicked back. He was tall, 5' 10" most likely and well muscled. He seemed lanky yet fit and probably was pretty big in other areas. To top it all off, he had to most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen. They were so blue, bluer than a clear blue sky or the sea. And that was just his looks. Though he wore black clothes and acted tough, she could tell by just looking into his deep blue eyes, there was another side of him. A side that she hope he would some day share with her.

Spike shoved his hands in his duster pockets as he walked beside the bubbly blonde that walked next to him. Usually, girls like her made him want to give up on girls all together. But she was different. _Moody too_, he thought. What she was acting like now was a big contrast to what she had been acting like only a short few minuets ago. He smiled again as he watched her laugh. _Too bad mate. She would have been a good one,_ he thought to himself. _But wait! You don't even know how old she is! How do you know she's the unforbidden fruit?_ Another voice asked. He pushed the thought back as they turned onto Revello Drive. Soon, he found himself standing in front of her house, facing her. "Thank you," he heard her whisper. He smiled, looking down at her.

"No problem luv. You're a nice bird. We should hang out sometime." Buffy looked up at him, smiling.

"Yea, that would be great. So, I'll see you later?" Spike nodded, stepping a little closer to her.

"Definitely ducks. You take care ok? Don't want you crying." Buffy nodded, looking up into his deep blue eyes. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Stick a needle in your eye," Spike added, chuckling lightly, tapping her at the tip of her nose.

"OK, bye then." Spike nodded, as she opened the door. Before she disappeared inside, he pulled her back to give her a warm hug and kiss her gently on her forehead.

"Be seeing you," he whispered before disappearing down the street.

* * *

Buffy smiled, running up to her room. She flopped down on her bed, holding Mr. Gordo close to her. She turned over, looking up at the ceiling, daydreaming of the boy she met for five minuets before her mother walked in. Buffy sat up on her bed, looking at her mothers' face, her cheeks tear stained. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing sweetie. It's just your dad and me. Don't worry; we're going to make this work. I promise you. Now, go take a shower and get ready for bed. Tomorrow, you have to come with me to work." Buffy nodded, hugging her mother before she went off to do the task.

* * *

"Ouch. Ow. Ouch," she chanted as she tried to brush her tangled mane. "I'll never use that shampoo again!" Giving up, she hastily brushed out most of the knots and then pulled her damp hair back into a messy bun. She looked back at her clock and sighed as it blinked eleven thirty. "I'm not even tired yet." Sighing, she climbed into her bed and turned her light off.

Time passed and soon it was twelve but Buffy had found she was not able to fall asleep. She turned in her bed, closing her eyes tightly as she hopped sleep would come and take her then. But sleep did not come. Only, the small sound of tapping on her window. She looked over at it, thinking it was only rain until she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair. "Spike?" She walked over to her window, opening it. "Spike?" she whispered. Suddenly, he popped his head up, startling her. She stumbled back, catching her breath as she did. He smiled, looking at her warmly.

"Can I come in?" he whispered. She nodded, looking around her darkened room. Soon, he was standing before her, looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, shrugging before he sat down on her bed, cringing as it creaked under his weight. He smiled as she fidgeted where she stood. Her nightgown was an oversized shirt showed most of her curves as the fabric clung to her body. He smiled, leaning back on his elbows. "Nice bed," he stated, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her. Buffy's heart began to pound hardly in her chest at the suggestion but she hid it with a glare and crossing her arms over her chest. "Sorry luv. I couldn't resist."

"Yea, uh huh. Sure. I totally believe you," she teased, sitting down next to him. "So, are you really just here because you couldn't sleep? I mean, you could have gone to any other persons' house but you come to mine. So, spill." Spike smiled, sitting up straight next to her.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure why I came here. Usually when I'm up late, I wank off. But tonight, something, I don't know, told me to come here. Subconscious shit." Buffy nodded, looking around the room.

As time passed, they talked, about their lives, their friends, anything that came to mind. Around four, both laid down on the bed and closed their eyes, talking idly before drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Wake up Sunnydale! This is your host, Deven Eagle! We have a great show lined up for us today-"Buffy hit the snooze button once, groaning as she opened her eyes. She glared at the clock as it blinked at her '6:15' with its neon green light.

"Sod off Da," came a groan from beside her. Soon she felt an arm around her waste, pulling her towards whoever lied beside her. Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to recall the past nights events. Then it hit her. She squeaked, turning in his grasp, shaking him to wake up. "No. Gimmie second."

"Spike! Wake up! My mom!" She paused looking towards the door. "My mom." As if Joyce Summers had heard her, she knocked on the door.

"Buffy? Are you awake?"

"Bleeding!" Spike groaned next to her, burring his face into her pillow.

"Buffy?"

"I'm up mom! I just stepped on a pen!" Buffy said, looking between Spike and the closed door.

"OK sweetie. Hurry up though!" She waited until she heard the footsteps retreat until she began to shake Spike.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" he groaned, pushing up on his forearms. He looked up at her through hooded eyes, his brow turning into a frown. "Buffy? What are you doing in my bed?"

"You mean what are _you_ doing in _my_ bed!" At this, spike awoke fully, jumping up from the bed. "Ok, I have to get ready to go to my mom's work and I'm guessing you're parents will be pretty pissed if they find you not in your own bed. So, what do we do?"

"Dunno. My Da most likely doesn't even know I'm gone." Buffy nodded, pulling out clean clothes as she listened.

"Ok. Um, I guess you could stay here until my dad leaves or you could come with us."

"And how do we plan on pulling this off?"

"Simple, I ask my mom. You climb out the window, ring the doorbell and ask if I can hang out. Then, I ask. She might even say I can stay home. Um, can you turn around."

"Does it matter? I mean, we've been in the same bed together already," he asked, smiling at her. Again, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Alright, alright. I'm turning around, but if I peek, I blame on my dick." He could hear the rustle of clothing behind him. He crossed his arms, waiting for her finish. Impatient as he was, he turned around and caught a glimpse of a shirt being pulled down. Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he turned back around.

"You can turn back around now."

"That's it! I've had it Joyce. It's over! I can't do this anymore!" Hanks' voice boomed through the house. Buffy looked towards the door.

"Fine then! Get out! I don't want to see you again!"

"Fine!" Tears brimmed at her eyes as she stumbled back towards her bed, staring at the door. This had never happened before. She jumped when she heard the front door slam closed.

Spike watched as sobs racked her body. He frowned, sitting next to her and taking her into his arms. She curled up into a ball in his arms, sobbing quietly onto his chest. He held her tightly, running his hands through her hair. "Shhh. It'll be ok luv."

"Please don't leave me," she whispered. Spike wasn't sure if she was talking about him or her dad. When her grip on his shoulders tightened, he kissed the top of her golden mane.

"I won't luv. I won't."

* * *

**A/N:** So here's the deal. I was trying to make this easier to read for you all and in the end, i had to remove it and put it back on. So, that's why there aren't any reviews. Please review because I live for them!!!

-Dru


	2. Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 2 – Trouble in Paradise**

"Spike, you've been tainted. You tastes like ashes. I have to find my pleasure somewhere else now."

"So you go off and fuck the first guy you see? What's gotten into you Dru?" Spike yelled, glaring at his girlfriend as she slid her hands up her waist.

"I can see her. She swims all around you! Why can't you get rid of her? Why can't you kill her?" Drusilla walked over to him, caressing his cheek as she looked up at him.

"But I did luv. I did. I did it for you. Why can't you just drop it?" he asked, choking back a sob as she shook her head.

"Not her. The other. There's another girl in your life now. Young. Her hair shins like gold and she's troubled. I can see her all around you, tainting you. Mrs. Edith and I hurt because of her."

"Buffy," he whispered, his brow frowning. Dru nodded her head, stepping back from him.

"Grr-uff. You've been a bad dog. Feeding her pretty little lies. Feeding me pretty little lies."

"I don't understand what you're going on about Dru. Stop speaking in bloody riddles!" Spike yelled, turning away from her. "Buffy is just a girl who's going through a rough time. Her parents are in the middle of a divorce Dru!"

"And you love her don't you! You save her from the mouth of hell and leave me to be sucked in! She's messed your pretty little head she has! You're no good anymore! Tainted goods you are."

Spike tilted his head to the left, raising a scarred eyebrow at her. This was breaking his heart. "Dru. I don't love her. I mean, she's like a little sister to me. She's fourteen Dru!"

"That doesn't stop you! It doesn't stop your heart! It's over Spike. I don't want you no more-"

"Dru, luv. Please. You have to know I love you."

"William, I don't love you anymore." Dru shook her head, walking away from him as she did. Spike stood, watching her as she left. She never called him William. It was then that he could tell it was truly over. All because of a girl that he wanted to help.

* * *

Buffy sat on the couch, watching the TV blankly as her father proceeded to carry boxes of his things out of the house. He would look at Buffy from time to time but she never looked back at him. She never moved from her spot except to eat of go to the bathroom the whole day.

"Buffy. I'm leaving," Hank Summers said after finishing putting all his belongings into the moving van. Buffy sat, staring at the TV. "Buffy?" No answer. "I love you sweetie. I'll see you Friday." Buffy stood up from her spot on the couch and looked at her father. Tears began to climb down her cheeks and she hugged him, holding on tightly to him as if to stop him from leaving. Hank Summers smiled lightly, hugging her tightly. "I love you Buffy."

"Don't go please. Please Daddy, don't go," she sobbed, clinging to her father. Hank pulled her back, whipping away her tears with his thumb.

"I have to sweetie. But I'll see you Friday. I promise. Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Spike walked down Revello Drive, his hands stuffed in his leather dusters pockets. He starred down at the sidewalk, walking towards Buffy's house. He needed to see her, talk to her. When he looked up, he saw the moving van. "Shit, he's moving out today?" He looked towards the porch to see Buffy and her father in a tight embrace. He was about to turn and leave when he heard her call his name. Sighing, he jogged up to her. She smiled weakly, hugging him. He smiled back down at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Hank Summers watched as the two teens embraced. He looked at Spike, smiling at him. "You take care of my little girl ok?" Spike nodded, hugging Buffy close to him as Hank walked toward the van. As it drove off, he could feel Buffy shaking against him.

"Come on luv. Let's get you inside ok?" he asked as he saw the van disappear down the street. She nodded against him and he led her inside.

* * *

Spike closed his eyes as he laid contently next to Buffy, running his fingers through her hair. It had been two hours since her father had left. Two hours of talking, crying, and sympathy. Finally, she laid down on her bed, curling up into a ball in his arm and she fell asleep. He could hear her light snoring and could feel her steady heartbeat against his stomach. "Lately I feel so small, maybe it's just that my bed has grown. I never understood before but you were there so how was I to know that this single bed was always meant for two. I just didn't know that it was meant for me and you and now you're half way around the world and I'm just a day behind. Nothing seems to fill the void that I have since you left my side. You'll always be my little girl though I can't hold you tonight. And now you're half way around the world and I'm just a day behind. I wake up in the night and I turn around to find that you're not there. Just like to watch you sleep, lay by you. I love to feel you near. I think I'm going crazy as everyday, confusion starts to grow. I never understood before but you were there so how was I to know that this single bed was always meant for two. I just didn't know it was meant for me and you. And now you're half way around the world and I'm just a day behind. Nothing seems to fill the void that I have since you left my side. You'll always be my little girl though I can't hold you tonight. And now you're half way around the world and I'm just a day behind."

Buffy listened happily as his voice filled the silence with its smooth, warm tone. It was a sad song, but it fit the mood. She sighed contently when he stopped, and the room filled with silence once more. "Buffy? Are you awake?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him. It was then that she noticed his cheeks were pale and moist. Her brows creased in confusion as she traced his chiseled cheekbones.

"Were you crying?" she asked tentivly. He nodded, leaning his head into her palm. "Are you ok? Do you want to talk about it or anything?"

"Nah luv. It's ok. I'm afraid when your da told me to take care of you, I got emotional," he stated, smiling weakly at her. She frowned, looking him straight in the eye.

"You're not telling me the whole thing but I'm not gonna push. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen." He smiled, hugging her tightly while placing feather kisses atop her head.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." He glanced at the clock and sighed. "When's your mum getting home? It's almost six."

"I don't know. She said she'd come home late. Work and stuff." Spike nodded, resting his chin on top of her head. "She said I could order pizza. You hungry?"

"A little," he admitted.

"What do you want?" Buffy got up, walking over to the telephone. Spike shrugged.

"I can do anything." Buffy nodded, ordering a large half plane half pepperoni pizza before returning to her bed. She sat next to him, crosslegged. She looked up at him, wondering what was going on behind his blue eyes.

Spike could feel her hazel eyes boring into him. He looked at her, smiling as he saw her head snap to the front. "What are you looking at luv?"

"I'm looking at the wall. Where else would I be looking?" Spike chuckled, hugging her tightly. She squeaked at his sudden grasp and the feeling of being pulled back so fast. She fell back onto the bed next to him. He smiled as he laid next to her. He looked up at her ceiling which was covered with glow-in-the-dark stars and pictures of her and what her thought were some of her old friends. His eyes wondered around the room and settled on another picture. It sat contently on her dresser, surrounded by other pictures and keepsakes. It startled him at first but he smiled. It was of him and her, taken only a few days before by Xander. Willow, Xander, Cordelia, Angel, and Spike had decided to throw a little party for Buffy to welcome her into the neighborhood. It had been lame but it was fun. And he had been thankful that both Willow and Cordelia were Buffy's age. When they had gone to the beach, they took snapshots of the day to remember it by. The picture showed Buffy on his back, both smiling happily as he had carried her piggy-back around the beach.

He looked at Buffy to see she had curled up next to him and closed her eyes. He smiled, trying to shift lightly on the bed so he wouldn't wake her. His smile grew when she only scooted closer to him. Raising a hand, he moved to tickle her sides. "Touch me bleach boy and I'll bite off your fingers," she scolded, opening one eye to look at him. He chuckled, laying back on the bed. He felt her shift next to him, laying on her back next to him. "What are you looking at?"

"I'm looking at the ceiling. What else would I be looking at?" Buffy looked at him to see a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Yea, very funny." He smiled as they continued to look at the ceiling, their hands interlocking and their fingers lacing together. As time passed, their pizza arrived and they ate. Soon, they were back upstairs in her room, looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stickers again. Buffy fell asleep next to him, their hands interlacing again. It was when he heard the sound of a car being pulled up in the driveway did he get up. He tucked her under her covers before placing a small kiss upon her forehead. "I don't know what you've done to me Buffy Summers. But you've got me hooked," he whispered before slipping out of her room out the window.


	3. Just What I Needed

**Chapter 3 – Just What I Needed**

The bell sounded through the high school. Buffy gathered her books quietly and exited the room while clutching her books tightly to her chest. The first week hadn't started out good at all. Sure, she had Spike, Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Angel but the truth be told; she was pretty much alone for she shared no classes with her new found friends. She sighed, happy that it was finally Friday. As she turned out of her last class, she ran into a hard chest. Books on the ground, she mumbled a sorry and began to pick them up. As she reached for one, she felt a hand covering hers, looking up, she saw blue eyes. She smiled as she took in his face. "Hey there Goldie," he drawled, his English accent washing over her. "You should watch were you're going," he stated as they stood, both holding some of her books. "You never know when you might run into a nasty who'd love to eat you up." Buffy giggled as she began to walk towards the doors which led outside and away from the school.

* * *

Spike smiled, walking next to her while putting his arm around her. He swore that she was made for him. They seemed to fit just right, he wasn't too tall and she wasn't to short. Just right. He looked down at her, his grin widening as he saw the blush that covered her cheeks. "What you blushing about luv?" She shook her head, smiling, staring ahead. Her smile grew when she saw Willow and Xander.

"Hey Buffster! How was your first week of high school?" Xander asked as he sat down next to Willow.

"Hell, but that's to be expected."

"Wait! What do you mean it was hell? I'm here so this can't be hell! It must be heaven for all you chits," Spike stated, hugging Buffy close to him.

"In your dreams Crawford! The only reason this place is heaven is because I am here," came another male voice. Buffy smiled when she saw it was Angel and Cordelia and blushed even more when Angel winked at her.

This transaction didn't go unnoticed by Spike. He already knew of Buffy's new found crush of Angel and swore not to tell anyone but hated it. His grip tightened on her as he glared for a second at Angel. "Hey! What about the Xand-man? I'm sure the girls will all agree that their mood lightens when they see me!" Willow, Buffy, and Cordelia nodded for it was true. You could always count on Xander to put a smile on your face.

"He is right. No one can make us laugh like Xander," Cordelia stated, sitting down next to Xander. Both Willow and Buffy nodded enthusiastically.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Xander whined, a defeated look upon his face. Everyone broke out into a laugh.

"It's ok Xander. We like laughs, laughs are good. Good laughs," Willow said, smiling while patting the older boy on the back.

"Anyways, who's up for the Bronze tonight?" Cordeila asked which was fallowed by spontaneous 'yes' and 'sure'.

"I can't," Buffy stated, as she leaned back against Spike. "My dad is coming to pick me up, the whole bonding after divorce thing."

"Good idea. My da never did that. Only reason I know 'im is because me mum wanted us to bond. I can't wait till I'm eighteen. Get to leave that daft man and you yanks and go back to the mother country and not have to watch you butcher rugby and drink horrible beer."

"Yea, yea, we know. Get over it, you still have two more years here and we're not that bad!" Xander stated.

"Yea! Cos if we were then you'd spend all your time in the library with Mr. Giles!"

"I don't think he could spend any time with Mr. Giles. With Miss. Calendar and all. Hey! You're going to leave me to be 'eaten up by all those nasties'?" Buffy asked, laughing when Spikes' eyes widened as he shook his head no.

"Alright! Enough with the gossip of the two teachers, who's going to the Bronze?"

* * *

Buffy rushed into her house, running up the stairs to start to pack for the weekend. As she ran into the bathroom to grab her toiletries, she heard her mother call her. "Yea mom?"

"That was your father on the phone! It seems he's been called to do work in Mexico, he says he's sorry and that he loves you," Joyce said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Buffy nodded, placing her toothbrush back, trying to stop the tears from tumbling down her cheeks. "Oh sweetie, I know your father wishes he was here but you know how his work pops up and tells him to do things. Listen, this weekend, we'll do something together. Have lots of fun ok?" Buffy nodded, smiling at her mother to show her she was fine. Joyce smiled lightly, letting Buffy get back to what she was doing.

* * *

Buffy sat in her room, wearing her yummy sushi pajamas, holding Mr. Gordo close to her as she cried. Crying seemed to consume her as she wept, clinging to her bed sheets as she laid. Her pillow became soaked with tears along with her pale face. Her throat constricted, her eyes sore, red, and puffy from crying for so long. My Immortal playing in the background as she laid, silent, weeping for something which she had no grasp on.

Spike walked down the street, tears running down her pale cheeks. How could she do that? He wondered. He saw Dru dancing with Reily Finn. No, not dancing. She was practically fucking soldier boy on the dance floor. She knew he had seen her. He had seen the evil glint in her eye, the mischievous smile on her face. He had been ready to rip Reily's head off for touching his dark princess but then he remembered.

He hastily wiped away the tears that were streaming down his cheeks as he walked down Revello Drive. As he passed Buffy's house, he saw a light on in her room, fallowed by the slow music of Evanescence.

Buffy tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get sleep to over take her and take her away from the horrible reality she was trapped in. As she looked towards the window, she saw him. Slowly, she opened the window to let him in.

Spike looked her up and down. Her hair was a mess and her cheeks rosy and tear stained. Her green emerald eyes sparkling with unshed tears. He grabbed her, pulling her close to him as he held onto her. Sobs racked both of their bodies as they held each other, crying for different reasons but same feelings. Feelings of being crushed, destroyed, carelessly thrown away.

Spike picked up the frail child in his arms, carrying her to the bed where he sat with her curled up in his lap. "Sshh baby, it's going to be ok," he whispered, running his hands through her hair as he rocked her back and forth. "I p-promise you, it'll b-be ok," he stated as sobs threatened to over take him once more.

Buffy lifted her head, looking up at him. Her nimble fingers traced his face, from the narrow angles of his cheekbones to the fullness of his bottom lip. Buffy then caught a tear by her thumb, wiping it away gently as he gazed up at him, azure eyes locked with emerald. "Buffy," he whispered, not sure of what was happening or what he was feeling. Slowly, his head bent down, his lips lightly brushing over hers. Buffy let her eyes close as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers play with the small curls at the nape of his neck. She could feel him nibbling on her lower lip, licking it a couple times as if begging entrance. Slowly and unsure, she parted her lips, letting his tongue slip in. His tongue lead hers in a dance, twirling around inside and out of her mouth. After a couple of seconds, Buffy pulled back, looking up at him. Spike swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, gazing at her.

A couple more minuets passed as they stared at each other, each unsure of how to act or what to say. It seemed they starred at each other for hours on end but soon, Spike jumped off the bed, mumbling a sorry before jumping out the window. Buffy felt a sob climb up her throat and couldn't help but cry again as she slammed the window closed before sinking to the ground, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, wishing it was his arms instead of her own.

* * *

Buffy smoothed out her white and pink sundress as she checked herself over in the mirror the next day. She had painted her lips a light glossy pink, with matching eye shadow and blush. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail with a couple strands fallen to frame her face. When she woke up, she had decided she was tired of crying and she wanted to have a good day which put her in a good cheerful mood. She smiled to herself, slipping on her white sandals before bouncing down the stairs. "Hey mom! Oooh! Orange juice!" she said smiling, grabbing the freshly squeezed orange juice. "So, what's with the orange juice treatment?"

"Huh? You mean I can't squeeze orange juice for my favorite daughter?" Joyce asked an innocent smile upon her face. "Anyways, you seem in a pretty good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be? I know, dad, but I'm used to it. He's always had to go away suddenly; I've grown to accept it. I'll just have to wait for next weekend. No biggy. Anyways, I called Willow and we're going on a picnic in the park with the gang." Joyce smiled at her daughter as she bit into an apple.

"Well that's good. I'm so happy you've been able to make some new friends so quickly and that William is so nice. We should have him over for dinner sometime."

"You mean Spike?" Buffy asked, looking at her mother with raised eyebrows. "O-ok. I-I could ask h-him today. At the picnic," she stammered, remembering last night's events where he had kissed her.

"Does my little Buffy have a crush?" her mother asked, as small smile upon her lips.

"No mom! I don't have a crush on Spike. Spike..."

* * *

Spike knocked on her door, waiting for someone to answer it. Sighing, he opened the door as he usually did and walked into the family room. He smiled when he heard he was being spoken of. "I don't have a crush on Spike! Spike. He's. Ummm."

"Here," he stated as he walked into the kitchen behind Buffy wrapping his arms around her while tickling her sides. Joyce smiled contently as Spike and Buffy laughed, forgetting all worries in the world. When he finally stopped tickling her, he turned her to face him.

Buffy smiled shyly as she stood in front of him. He looked like he was in a trance by the way he was starring at her so intensely. "Do you like it?" she asked shyly, twisting and turning as she held out her dress. Spike snapped out of his trance then, smiling happily at her.

"Yea. You look gorgeous luv." Buffy smiled, blushing lightly.

"William? Are you hungry?" Joyce asked, interrupting them. Spike looked up at her shaking his head.

"No thank you Ms. Summers. Would you mind if I steal Buffy away?"

"No, you two go on ahead. Make sure she's home by ten at the latest. If she's not, I'm holding you responsible, you got me?" William nodded, a little afraid of the older woman.

"You have my word!" Buffy laughed lightly as she pulled him out of the house through the back door. "Bye Ms. Summers!"

"Bye Mom!"

"Bye sweetie! William! Watch my baby!" Joyce called out. Buffy stopped, looking at her mother with horror.

"I shall! I'll make sure no one lays a hand on her!" he laughed as he pulled Buffy along. Buffy walked along beside him, her face red. "Ahh baby. It's ok! It's like a parent's prerogative to embarrass us! Anyways, we need to talk."

"About what?" Buffy asked innocently as she skipped ahead of him.

"No you don't! We need to talk Buffy," he stated seriously, pulling her back to him.

"What's there to talk about Spike? We kissed. That's it," Buffy stated, walking on. Spike stopped, hurt covering his features. He quickly covered it with anger.

"Bull shit Buffy," he said angrily, catching up to her again. He grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. "I know you felt something." He paused looking at her as his blue eyes softened. "Don't try to hide it." Buffy looked up at him, nodding her head.

"Did you-"she paused, not sure of how to say it. "feel something?"

"God yes. Buffy, I've been feeling something ever since that day I found you crying on the swing in the park. I'm drowning in you Summers, I'm drowning in you," he stated, a small smile playing across his lips as he watched her grin grow. She took a tiny step towards him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"So, what now?" Spike smiled, taking a step towards her, closing the gap in between them.

"Now, I kiss you." Spike dipped his head down, pulling her body closer to him as their lips came in contact. Spike wanted to devour her whole, but her kept it slow, tender, trying to pour out everything he felt for her in that one kiss.

He could feel her arms around his shoulders, her finger nail lightly grazing the back of his neck. Buffy smiled into the kiss, pulling back gently. "What? What's the matter?" Spike asked, looking down at her. Buffy smiled, shaking her head.

"Nothing. Nothing is the matter," she whispered, resting her head against his chest. "Just found out that you're just what I needed." Spike smiled, running his fingers through her golden hair.

"No luv. You're just what I needed."

**_tbc...._**


	4. One More Downfall

**Chapter 4 - One More Downfall**

Buffy sat on a blanket placed on the grass, taking a bit out of the slice of apple from the container in front of her. She didn't listen to the conversation that was taking place around her. She only watched as her confidant's legs ran in long strong hard strokes as he kicked the ball in front of his only to pass it to Xander. "So, what's up with you and Mr. Salty Goodness?" Cordelia asked as she watched Xander running clumsily, trying to keep the ball under his control. It didn't last long because Angel ran up behind him and kicked his legs out from under him sending Xander sprawled out on the ground.

"Cheater!" they heard him cry out as he stood up only to tackle the taller boy to the ground. Buffy didn't answer, just took another piece of apple and slipped it into her mouth.

"Hello? Buffy? Anybody home?" Cordelia called, waving her hand in front of Buffy, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh! What?"

"I said what's going on between you and our Spike." Buffy sighed. She had hoped she wouldn't have to answer any questions concerning them since she wasn't quiet sure what they were.

"Oh. Umm. Nothing. Well, not nothing. I'm not sure?" she said, smiling sheepishly at them.

"Not sure?" Cordy prompted, plopping a grape into her mouth.

"I think we're almost together. Like we are but not officially." Cordelia smiled, shaking her head.

"Just like him."

"Well, I wouldn't blame him! Dru did break up with him a week ago I think," Willow stated as she watched Spike barrel into Angel and kick into his goal before throwing his hands in the air in success.

"Who's Dru?" Buffy asked, looking at both Willow and Cordelia before returning her gaze to Spike.

"You mean you haven't heard of the infamous Drusilla Graves?" Cordy asked, nodding when Buffy shook her head no. "Well, he and Dru are both Brits so they bonded instantly. He fell head over heels in love with her. They went out for two years and then just last week, he found her in bed with Riley Finn, that basket ball star at school. Anyways, Spike being the romantic he is tried to forgive and forget. But Drusilla decided she was sick of him and dumped him last week." Buffy nodded, suddenly understanding why he had come to her crying the night before.

"So. I'm rebound."

"No you're not! You're not rebound! You're un-rebound-y!" Willow stated, patting Buffy on her back.

"Well, even if you are, you can break it now with never having to kiss him!" Cordy stated, smiling. When Buffy bowed her head, Cordelia's smile turned upside down. "Oh God! He kissed you didn't he! There was kissage!" Buffy could only nod uselessly before standing and brushing any dirt she had on her slip dress.

"I'm going to go for a walk ok? I'll be back in a few minuets," she stated quietly. Willow and Cordelia could only nod as they watched her walk away with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Great going Willow!"

"Well how was I to know that he wouldn't tell her about Dru?"

* * *

Spike watched as Buffy walked away with tears crawling down her cheeks. He stopped, looking over at Cordelia and Willow who were glaring daggers at him. He sighed, walking over to them. "Hey Spike! We're in the middle of a game here!"

"I'm sure you can handle it by yourself Xander." He ignored Xander's complaints, walking over to where the two girls sat. "Where's Buffy going?"

"Why didn't you tell her about Drusilla?" Willow asked, not making eye contact with him.

"You guys brought up Dru? Why the hell would you do that! Now she's gonna think she's a rebound and everything will be ruined." He continued to rant, pacing back and forth in front of the two girls.

"Spike! Stop for one second. You're making me dizzy!" Cordelia yelled, making Spike stop in his tracks and look at her. "Now. Let's get this straight. She's not rebound?"

"No! She isn't! She isn't rebound!"

"Is she your girlfriend?"

"I don't know! It all happened so fast. I mean one moment Drusilla's yelling at me. Saying that I'm tainted and she's talking in bloody riddles and the next. The next moment, I'm with her and everything's not so confusing or blurry. Nothing hurts and all I want is to be with her and never leave her." He sighed, running a hand through his ruffled bleached locks. "Do you know what I mean?" Cordelia smiled, stealing a glance at Xander.

"Yea. I know what you mean."

"Well then Mr. Big Bad. Go get you're girl!" Willow exclaimed, clapping her and motioning him off in the direction Buffy went. "Do you know where she went?" she called after him. He turned, a big grin on her face.

"I think I know where she went."

* * *

Buffy sat, swinging back and forth on the small swing, her hands wrapped tightly around the train, making her knuckles turn right. She let her feet drag back and forth, watching as dirt shifted from the movement of her feet. "What do you want Spike?" she asked, her eyes still on her feet as she swung back and forth, as he approached her.

"Are you crying?" he asked, sitting down on the swing next to her, smiling as how he remembered this was exactly the same spot they first met. Exactly the same words they had said. Exactly the same movements they had made.

"So what if I am? What does it matter?" Spike frowned at this, looking at her sadly.

"What does it matter? What kind of question is that?"

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" she asked, ignoring his question completely. He sat, quiet and unsure. "Were you ever going to tell me about her?"

"Why does it matter? She was part of my past."

"She dumped you last week William!" she cried, causing Spike to cringe at his own name. "You couldn't even tell me about her?" When he didn't answer she sighed, shaking her head sadly. "Maybe this shouldn't be."

"What?" Spike asked, his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"Maybe we shouldn't." She paused, looking up at the sky. Grey clouds were beginning to threaten rain and claps of thunder could be heard off in the distance. "I don't even know what we are William. Maybe there should never be an us."

"Don't do this Buffy. Don't say that."

"Why? We're obviously not ready for this!" Spike could only stand there, tears springing to his eyes. "I'm sorry Spike but I don't think I'm ready for this. Maybe if I was older or had more experience but I don't."

"But I thought," sob. "I thought that you felt something."

"I did. I do. I just don't think I'm ready for a real boyfriend. I do love you William, just not like that."

With that, Buffy turned around and began to walk away as Spike stood there watching. "Buffy! Wait!" Buffy turned and looked at him only to find him in front of her, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her towards him. Lips upon lips. Crashing, bruising. He pulled away slightly, laughing when he saw her stunned expression. "You're not getting away that fast Miss Summers. I plan on keeping you for quiet a while."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, we'll see what happens then."


	5. Hit Or Miss

**Chapter 5 – Hit Or Miss**

Weeks had passed. Soon, it was the end of September with Homecoming only a week away. Halls were covered in posters of girls competing for the title of Homecoming Queen and football practices filled the afternoons. Shopping for a fun dress and clunky high healed shoes with matching ribbons for their hair.

Homecoming was a week away. And he still hadn't asked her. With homework and actual work, he had barely any time to spend time with her except for those few nights where they would sit out on her back porch and talk for hours on end watching the stars until Joyce called her in. He still hadn't asked. And with Angel getting pretty friendly with her this past month, he knew it would only be a matter of time till she dumped his sorry pathetic ass and went with Angel.

But what he didn't expect was what had just happened. She was standing in front of him. A small shy smile plastered on her face, her eyes looking every where but at his own. "Well. Are you going to say anything or just stand there and stare at me?" He blinked. Once. Twice. Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. "Spike?" Lips curling upwards in a happy smile.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" he asked, taking a step towards her and pulling her flush against him.

"I take that as a yes?" He smiled, nodding and kissing her lips lightly before letting his tongue slip between her lips and into her warm mouth. When he pulled away, he smiled at how she did the same thing. She blinked. Once. Twice. Deep breath. In. Out. In. Out. "Oh yea. That's a yes." He chuckled, kissing her lightly again before pushing her to her next class as the bell rung.

"Better get to class love. Don't want to get in trouble," he smiled, hitting her butt playfully as she walked away.

* * *

Lunch came round. The cafeteria was full of hunger-starved teenagers, each pushing in line to get at the food which was being dealt out in front of them. Buffy grabbed the first ok looking tray in sight, grabbing an apple and milk before rushing to the check out counter to pay for her lunch before squeezing her way through the crowd towards her table. That is she tried to. A certain raven haired woman was standing in front of her, scowling. She was backed up by a tall blonde who was trying the whole catholic school girl look while the raven haired goddess was going for the gothic look. "Excuse me," Buffy said, trying to move around them only to be blocked.

"Oh no you don't!" the blonde said, taking a step in front of her.

"You've been a bad girl. Mummy must punish you," the raven haired girl stated, shaking her finger at her before trailing her nail up Buffy's cheek. "I should cut you into little pieces for what you've done. You've taken my dark prince."

"What?" Buffy asked, looking at her confused.

"Dru sweetie, let me handle this ok?" the blonde said, putting the raven haired girl behind her. "Listen kid. I don't want to hurt you-"

"Oh yes! Please do hurt her grand mummy! Hurt her please. Make her suffer for taking my sweet William!" Buffy's eyebrows shot up.

"You're Drusilla?" she asked pointing at Dru who shot her a nasty glare.

"It's not nice to point! I should bite off that finger of yours." Buffy rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Listen. I don't want any trouble. I haven't done anything to you in anyway. I didn't even know you existed until three weeks ago. And you and Spike haven't been a thing for over a month now. I don't know what you want but please leave me alone." With that Buffy moved to push past the two girls but she was pushed back. It would've been bad if the tray she had been holding spilt all over herself. No. It was worse. When Drusilla pushed her back, Buffy's tray was jostled only to have her mash potatoes and gravy smeared all over the blonde's shirt.

"You little bitch!" she screeched, grabbing for napkins to brush the mush off. "Look what you've done." Buffy only giggled lightly, shrugging as she went to go take her seat at the table where Xander, Angel, Cordelia, and Willow were watching. Only she was pulled back by a hand. The blonde's hand. "You don't spill shit all over Darla Rink and get away with it!" Buffy froze, turning and picking her hand off her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Darla laughed, loudly. It was then that Buffy noticed the crowd of teenagers that had gathered around.

"What are you gonna do about it Betty?"

"The name's Buffy. Say it with me. Bu-ffy." Darla rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she snarled, throwing a punch at Buffy's face only Buffy stopped it with her hand, twisting Darla's wrist.

"I said. Don't touch me." She dropped her wrist. "Thanks to you, I don't have a lunch." She shook her head, pushing her way through the crowd. She was almost in the safety of her friends when Drusilla grabbed her pony tail and jerked her back. She yelled in pain, turning around to defend her self only to feel nails scratching at her cheek.

"I'm going to cut off all of your hair and give it to Miss Edith. I'm going to make sure you never shine again!"

"Drusilla!" Dru turned, dropping her 'claws' as she turned to see who it was.

* * *

"Drusilla!" he cried, pushing through the crowd of dumb struck teens to reach his beloved Buffy. Dru turned around and smiled.

"William! My dark prince has returned to me!" she cried with glee, jumping on him. He cringed, looking at Buffy with despair.

"Darla, get her off me please," he chocked out trying to pry the girl off him with no luck. Darla reluctantly pried Drusilla off him, patting her raven hair in a comforting notion.

"Come lovey. Will get him back soon enough," Darla said caringly, glaring at Buffy as she ushered Drusilla out of the cafeteria and away from everyone.

Spike sighed, looking at Buffy with despair, running his fingers lightly over the scratch that Drusilla had left on her perfect cheek. "I'm so sorry love. I didn't know she was going to do this." Buffy shook her head smiling as she took his hand in her own.

"It's ok. Come on, let's go sit. At least I still have my apple." Spike only could chuckle as he sat down next to her before putting his arm around her waist, holding her to him in a possessive manner.

"Wow Buff! You did Darla in! You're the only person I know with the balls to stand up to her!" Xander exclaimed excitedly, doing a little dance in his seat. "When she grabbed you and said 'you don't spill shit all over Darla Rink and get away with it'," he said imitating her voice before returning to his own. "I was sure you were done for. Especially when you said don't touch me. And then when she threw that punch at you and you just grabbed her hand and twisted! That was awesome!"

"I know Xand, I was there," Buffy said smiling as she took a bite out of her apple.

"But you're like my hero now!" Buffy laughed, smiling happily as she looked at Spike, intertwining her fingers with his.

"My beautiful strong Buffy," Spike whispered in her ear, kissing her temple lightly as he looked at her.

"Aww! They're so cute! Aren't they cute together Cordy?" Willow stated, smiling at the two.

"Yea. Sure. Cute. Whatever. Xander! When are you going to ask me to Homecoming?" Cordelia cried outraged. Xander looked at her in shock, his eyes widening.

"Umm. Now?"


	6. Dressed to Kill

**Chapter 6 – Dressed to Kill**

"Fuck! Da! Where the bloody hell is my tie?" Spike screamed as he buttoned up his shirt. He was going to be late. Real late. "Da?"

"I'm coming William. I'm coming. Do I need to remind you that I have Mr. Giles downstairs? You think you would cut back on the cursing when a guest is in the house but no. Can't do anything for your old man can you?" Spike's eyebrows shot up as he turned and looked at his dad.

"What the fuck is my English teacher doing here?"

"I asked him to come. Now shut your gob and let me tie your tie." Spike sighed as he waited impatiently for his father to tie his black tie.

"Could you please hurry up? I'm late to pick up Buffy and Willow." His father only smiled as he finished the bow before stepping back and looking at his son.

"You're mother would be so proud you know?" Spike smiled, nodding his head. "You look so much like her. I swear I see her every time I look at your eyes."

"I miss her too Da. You could always come back with me you know. You could see her again." Spike's father shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid it can't be William. You're mother. Her parents. They don't approve of me. Never did."

"So! What does that matter? God, do you know how hard it's been for her. I hear her cry herself to sleep every night and that annoying grand mum of mine keeps parading men in front of her. If you would come back then she'd be happy and you'd be happy too." _Not to mention me too._ He sighed, shaking his head when his father didn't answer. "I gotta go. I'm late anyways. I'll be back late." He shook his head again as he grabbed his jacket and car keys. His father made no move to speak and as Spike began to leave he turned to his father and looked at him longingly. "I haven't had a father for fourteen years. Mum hasn't had a husband for sixteen. You've given me two years of your life. Do you think you could give her the same if not more?"

* * *

"Buffy! He's here! Spike is here!" Willow exclaimed giddily as she wrapped her shawl around her shoulders. "I can't believe I'm going to prom with Angel Conner. As a friend that is but still! Angel Conner asked me to Homecoming!" Buffy laughed, smiling at her friend's excitement. Buffy finished putting her lip gloss on before checking herself one last time in the mirror. She had decided to leave her hair down, falling in lazy curls around her shoulders. She wore a white satin gown which flowed gracefully to the ground, the top hugging her chest before flowing outwards. "You ready?" Willow asked, pulling on her fingers. Buffy turned to her smiling as she nodded.

"Buffy! Willow! William is here!" Joyce called up before running into the kitchen to grab her camera which she had left on the counter.

Willow rushed towards the door, about to bound down the stairs, ready to get to Homecoming and see Angel. "Willow!" Buffy half yelled, half whispered. "We have to make our entrance!" Willow sighed, rolling her eyes and pouting.

"But he won't be able to see my entrance and I wanna go!" Buffy giggled, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Alright, but we do this slowly. Come on," she said, holding out her arm as Willow linked arms with her. They both giggled, walking out of her room and slowly down the stairs, one at a time.

"There's Willow!" Joyce said in excitement after taking many blinding shots of Spike in his tux. He sighed, thankful to Willow for her entrance. He smiled, walking over to his friend and hugging her.

"You look beautiful. Angel's gonna fall all over you," he said smiling as Willow blushed. She hit at him, walking away from the stairs.

"Thank you Willy." He could only blush at the use of his childhood name until his attention was turned to the stairs where Buffy was walking down. He smiled, wondering how he had managed to get the most beautiful girl in the school to go out with him. When she reached the last step, he held out his arm, handing her the white rose he had been hiding behind his back. She smiled, standing on her tip toes as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"You look smashing, luv. Good enough to eat," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly at the innuendo.

"Come on guys! We have to meet Cordy and Xander and Angel!" Willow exclaimed, clapping her hands and she jumped up and down.

"Wait! I need to get pictures." Willow, Buffy, and Spike gathered for pictures, smiling as the flash blinded them. Finally, after five minuets of taking pictures, they piled into Spike's old Black Desoto. Soon, they were outside their school, ready to go in. The thing was, none of them knew of the danger lurking inside the wooden double doors.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the not updating in a while. I know this chapter is short but there is more to come. I am determined to finish this story. So, I'm working on chapter 7 right now. Don't worry, there will by Spuffy lovin'. I promise. But I need some action. Hence the cliffhanger. MWAHAHA!!!! What will happen? Will Angel engage in his plan to steal Buffy? Will Drusilla put William under her thrawll yet again? Wait and find out!!! ;)

-Dru


	7. Ballad for the Lost Romantics

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for not updating in like three months. I really am. Here's the update and I hope to have another chapter out sometime by this weekend. Hope this will help. It's not what I really want but it'll do and sorry if spellings bad. I've been trying to finish this chapter for so long I just wanted to get it out for everyone. Sorry if it sucks but the next chapters will be awesome! I promise. READ AND REVIEW!!  
-Dru**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 – Ballad for the Lost Romantics**

He was burning her through the thin material of her dress, heating her intire body with just touching the small of her back. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stood and talked with her friends. None of them seemed to notice her excitement except for the man standing next to her with his hand on her back. He would chuckle lightly each time he felt her shiver. She knew he loved the fact that he could make her feel that way. That he loved the power over her and it made her a little bit more excited as she thought of what he could do to her.

"Care to dance, pet?" Spike's voice brought her out of her thoughts. He stood in front of her, hand extended. She smiled, placing her small hand in his, letting him guide her to the dance floor. There, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. "You're gourgeous you know."

"That's the fourth time you've said that tonight," she whispered looking up at him. His blue gaze was fixed on her face, a smile upon his pink lips.

"I know. I also know I'm bound to say it a thousand more times before the night is over," he stated chuckling. Buffy smiled, resting her head against his chest yet again, letting the music take over. "Buffy," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell yo-"

"And now to announce Homecoming King and Queen!" Johnathan's voice boomed across the room, stopping Spike in the middle of his sentence. His head snapped around, sending a glare towards Johnathan. He held Buffy against him, keeping her body close to his. "Homecoming King is Angel Conner!" The crowd broke into applause as Buffy and Spike watched their friend take the stage. "And Homecoming Queen is Buffy Summers!"

"What?" both Spike and Buffy exclaimed. He looked down at her as she stared at the stage confused.

This happened every year. Angel won, a girl won. Angel gets laid. The girl goes home heartbroken. Only this year, it wasn't just any girl. This was his.

"Will Buffy Summers please come to the stage?" Buffy looked up at Spike who smiled a small grin down at her. He placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

"Go on, just make sure he doesn't do anything," he whispered before he released his hold on her. He watched as she made her way up towards the stage, as she accepted her sash and went to stand next to angel who slipped his arm around her waist, holding her to him as if she were his. Spike took a deep breath, his jaw clenching and his hands balling into fists.

"Now, Angel and Buffy will share in a dance alone with the Homecoming Prince and Princess." Angel guided her to the floor where he was met by Parker Abrams and Cordelia Chase. They stood the center, Angel placing his hands on her hips as she rested hers on his shoulders.

"So, how are you doing with Spike?" Angel asked, inching his way closer. Buffy took a small step back, away from him.

"Great," she stated with a smile. Angel nodded, his lips forming a grin.

"Really? Is that so?" Buffy only nodded as she listened to the beat, swaying with the music, trying to think of anything but the guy holding her. "Usually Spike would have given up by now and moved on to some other girl. You must be special." Buffy only shrugged as she closed her eyes and tried to think of anything but the hulking man in front of her who really needed a breath mint. "Have you two fucked yet?" he whispered, his breath dancing across her neck as he leaned in. It took all of what Buffy had not to punch Angel.

"No, we haven't fucked yet Angel. Have you had too much to drink or something?"

"Yes, I am actually drunk off my ass right now so excuse me for saying anything rude. But I'm afraid being tall dark and handsome isn't going to sway this girl I like away from some guy." Buffy nodded, figuring it was someone else. She began to feel sorry for her red head friend who was standing next to Spike with a huge grin on her face because she had come to Homecoming with Angel.

_The song is almost over,_ was the mantra spoken in her head. The music swayed into her ears as Angel began to move them towards the speaker, away from Spike where he began to talk but she couldn't hear. Then the song stopped and people clapped politely before starting to crowd the room again, Spike and Willow disappearing into the crowd. "So? What do you think?"

"Huh?"

_Sad, small, sweet, so delicate  
We used to be this dying breed  
I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about this_

The sweat on his hand seeped into her skin, making her cringe inwardly at it. Angel smiled as he leaned down towards her, his hot breath fanning across her neck. She pulled away, frowning. "What the hell are you doing?" she screamed as the speaker pounded next to her.

_You kept still until the long drive home  
You slept safe and close to the window...  
I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about..._

A circle had started. Those types where five guys run around real fast in a circle while pushing at everyone around them. Girls threw off their shoes and held their skirts high as they began to jump up and down to the beat, waving their hands in the air. Spike looked towards the front where Buffy and Angel had disappeared. "I'm going to find Angel and Buffy ok Will?"

_Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)  
Well say you'll have to go (I could go all...)  
To hell with you and all your friends  
To hell with you and all your friends, it's on_

"Whatever Spike." Spike turned to find his friend staring at a short red head standing a few feet away. It was then that he realized it was Oz from his English class. He smiled, nudging the red head towards him. "Spike! Stop pushing me! Go find Buffy!"

"His names Oz. Go talk to him." Willow turned and smiled up at him. She shook her head sighing before she spot Buffy being pulled roughly through the double doors by Angel.

_Sad, small, sure in porcelain  
You're skin and bones, I'm a nervous wreck  
I got a bad feeling about this (when it comes to this)  
I got a bad feeling about this_

"Spike! There she is!" Willow gasped, pointing excitedly over his shoulder. He turned seeing Buffy's dress swinging in the air as Angel hauled her over his shoulder. With a solem face he began to push through the crowd of teenagers moshing or at least trying to. A bump here. A knock here. A push here. He was never going to make it. Not in time.

_You kept still until the long drive home  
You slept safe and close to the window  
I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about... _

Who's to say you'll have to go (I could go all night)  
Well say you'll have to go (I could go all...)  
To hell with you and all your friends  
To hell with you and all your friends, it's on

I got a bad feeling about this (what is this for?)  
I got a bad feeling about...

"Let me go Angel! You're hurting me!"

"You won't being saying that soon," he slurred as he fumbled with his pockets, trying to find keys to his car. Buffy growled, kicking her legs viciously as she pounded on his back with her small fists. "Will you stop that!" He tried to wrap his arm around her legs to refrain her from kicking but it only made her kick harder. With blind luck, the kicked him in the croch, sending him down and dropping her with a thud. She crawled away from her, her eyes wild with fright as she watched him groan and hold himself. "Fucking bitch!" he growled, standing up on wobbly legs.

_Anyone will do tonight  
Anyone will do tonight  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Anyone will do tonight  
Anyone will do tonight  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Anyone (anyone) will do tonight  
Anyone (anyone) will do tonight  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle  
Close your eyes, just settle, settle _

Well I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
Well I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on)

Spike yelled in frustration, pushing Johnathan out of his way as he reached the door. He looked around, taking a deep breath before racing down the hall towards the parking lot. There he found Buffy backing away from Angel as he advanced on her. "Angel! Stop!"

Angel only turned and looked towards Spike with a malicious grin upon his face before turning back towards Buffy who was now standing in front of him. With a swift kick, her heel connected with his groin yet again. Angel yelled out in pain, crumbling to the ground. "Stop doing that dammit!"

Buffy smiled brightly as she walked over to Spike who wrapped his arms around her waist and held her protectively. "I get that your drunk. You're lucky I didn't do worse. So, since you are drunk and I am in a good mood, you are forgiven of everything all though you won't remember any of this in the morning. So, we're going to call you a cab and you are going to go home."

"A little too forgiving aren't you?" Spike asked. She only smiled and patted him on the back before rushing back into the dance to meet up with Willow and share her adventers of the night. Spike only chuckled before turning back on Angel. "You're lucky this is the first time you pulled a stunt like this. Otherwise, you'd be dead." Angel sighed, leaning up against his car as he held himself.

"Fuck you Spike. Fuck you."

"No thanks. Do you think you can handle yourself?" Spike asked as he began to walk backwards towards the school. Angel turned and looked at him, a frown upon his face. "I'll take that as a yes. Listen, there's still time and if your stuff isn't damaged, I'm sure you can get Darla to sleep with you."

By the time Spike reentered the dance, Willow and Oz were chatting animatedly as Buffy, Cordelia and Xander danced happily to the song. He smiled as he watched her, her hair flying wildly around as she danced to the beat of the song. The night wasn't turning out so bad after all.

_I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
Well I got a bad feeling about this  
I got a bad feeling about this (to hell with you and all your friends, it's on)  
I'm coming over but it never was enough,  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
Well I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (in you...).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough,  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this (in you...).  
I'm coming over but it never was enough  
I thought it through and my worst brings out the best in you  
I got a bad feeling about this,  
I got a bad feeling about this,  
_

_I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)  
I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)  
I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)  
I got a bad feeling about this (I am you)  
_

_I got it bad (I am you)  
I got it bad  
I got it bad  
I got it bad  
I got it bad  
I got it bad_

**TBC….**


	8. Shooting Stars

**Chapter 8 – Shooting Stars**

"You're crazy you know that, right?" Spike chuckled as Buffy began to climb out her window out onto the roof. She looked at him, giggling as she shook her blonde hair.

"What's crazy about wanting to watch the meteor shower?" she asked. She hopped out onto the landing, walking up before settling herself on the top, looking out into the clear sky full of stars. Spike was soon sitting next to her, his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled, sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nothing love. So, have you talked to Willow?" Buffy smiled, nodding her head.

"Yea. She's going on a date with Oz right now as we speak. She's calling afterwards to fill me in on the goodness." Spike only smiled and stared up at the sky. He used to do this with his mom, back in England. Since they lived in the city, lights were always around so they only saw glimpses of the shooting stars but it always made his mother smile. "This is my first time ever watching a meteor shower."

"Really?"

"Yea. When I was five, one happened and my dad was going to take me up to the park and we were going to camp out and watch it. I waited for four hours after the shower had started for him. He didn't come home till after three morning. Turns out it was one of those nights where he was sneaking off to do his secretary." Spike looked down at her, a fown across his lips as he watched the beginnings of tears began to start at her eyes. He sighed, tilted her head up towards him, brushing the tears with his thumb.

"Shh, love. Don't cry. It's time to make new memories." Buffy smiled nodding in agreement, causing Spike to smile also. His thumb caressed her cheek as his lips met her in a chaste kiss, soft, and innocent. His smell surrounded her, liquor and cigarettes with a hint of cinnamon. Comforting. She smiled against his lips, her tongue coming to trace his lips. Spike growled playfully, pulling her on top of his lap, holding her up as her tongue slipped between his lips. Her fingers played with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck as her tongue danced in tangles and dominance with his own. They just weren't close enough, she pushed up against him as he did the same. He pulled away slowly when he became aware of the hard on he was sporting. "Buffy," he whispered, raggedly. She looked at him sheepishly, a small smile upon her swollen lips. His blue eyes traced her face as his fingers traced her lips. "I'm going to drown in you," he whispered.

The phone could be heard ringing in her room through the open window. "It's Willow," she whispered. Spike nodded, swallowing what moisture was in his mouth. How much he wanted to taste her again. The phone rang a few more times as the sat, staring at each other, both not wanting to break the moment first.

"Some one should probably get it." Buffy nodded, not moving, her breath coming in short pants. His fingers traced her lips as his eyes stared at hers, trying to read the feelings that were swimming there.

"Buffy! It's Willow!"

"Coming mom," she called, sighing with a small smile as she began to climb off him and climb into her room. Spike watched her a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am defiantly going to drown in her."

* * *

"_So, what are you doing?"_

"_Well Spike and I were going to watch the meteor shower."_

"_Spike's there! Why didn't you tell me! If you had told me, I would have called back later!"_

"_It's ok, he's fallen asleep on my bed anyways. I think shopping with me today wore him out."_

"_Ah, so how's the couple?"_

"_We're great, excellent even."_

"_But?"_

"_I don't know, something happened…"_

Buffy sat next to him, looking out her window at the stars as her fingers interlaced with his. She sighed, running her other hand through his hair, caressing his cheek with the back of her hands. He looked so peaceful, so young. She looked out the window, a smile upon her lips as the first shooting star wizzed by. She looked down at Spike, shaking him gently. "Spike, it's started." A groan escaped his lips as he opened one eye to find Buffy smiling down at him. "Time to make new memories," she whispered. He smiled, nodding as he sat up on the bed pulling her to sit between his legs as the both watched the meteor shower outside her window.

"What are you going to wish for?" he whispered against her ear, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because then it won't come true." Spike chuckled, turning her so he could look her in the eye.

"I promise what ever you wish for will come true."

"Promise?" she whispered, taking in her soft blue gaze. He smiled, nodding.

"I promise." He leaned down, his lips softly grazing hers as they kissed under the moon and the shooting stars in the dark night sky.

* * *

**Next Day**

It had to be the most horrible thing that had ever happened to the gang. The talent show. Their principal, Mr. Snyder who had a habbit of ruining every child's life, had told the gang that they had to perform in the talent show. Buffy sighed as she sat between Xander and Willow on a bench in the courtyard. Willow with her hands over her eyes, Buffy with her hands over her ears, and Xander with his hands over his mouth. "What's up with the no evil monkey act?" Oz asked as he and Spike made their way over to where the three sat. Spike shrugged smiling as her pulled Buffy up from the bench, kissing her gently. She gave him a small smile and then rested her forehead against his chest in defeat.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I have two evil words for you," Xander began looking at him. "Talent. Show."

"I have another two evil words! Principal Snyder!" Willow exclaimed as Oz took the seat next to her which Buffy had vacated.

"Oh, Snyder's making you guys do the talent show too?" he asked, putting his arm around his new girlfriend. Willow sighed, her shoulders slumping as she nodded. "I saw him in action. Cordelia and Angel got hit too."

"Did you?" Willow asked. Oz smiled and shook his head no. Willow groaned, resting her head against his chest. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I know! We can reenact a scene from Star Wars!" Xander exclaimed excitedly, smiling. Buffy turned around, leaning against Spike as she crossed her arms.

"No. A world of no." Xander sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he rested his head in his hands.

"Well, I don't hear you guys coming up with anything."

"Why not do Oedipus? We're reading it in English. Lets just do an excerpt from that. Plus we can wear masks!" Buffy shrugged, nodding.

"Well, it's better than anything Xander and I could have come up with."

"Hey! I still stand by my Star Wars idea, ok?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, I've been working on a small comic because my friends say I shouldn't let my other talents go to waste, but don't worry, I'll keep writing, it just might take a little longer to get a chapter up. Happy Holidays and Happy New Years all!

-Much Love, Dru


	9. Confessions

**Chapter 9 – Confessions**

The scratching of pencil on pen sounded through the empty room as he sat, his acoustic guitar propped up on his knee as he wrote down the notes to the song that was currently running through his mind. His clock blinked twelve thirty in its neon green light at him. He glanced at it, yawning while rubbing his eyes. "I gotta finish this," he growled to himself, setting the pencil down on the paper. He picked up his lucky pick and began to strum the next couple cords, closing his eyes as he did so.

"William, are you still up?" his father called. Spike growled, opening his eyes, angry that his concentration had been lost.

"Yes da, now please leave me alone."

"Alright, just keep it down. Night son." Spike sighed, smiling as he nodded and said goodnight back. He turned back to his  
guitar and continued, finishing the music for the song within the next hour before finally falling to sleep.

* * *

"If I do fail, if I succeed!" Cordelia belted out with a smile, making Xander, Buffy, Willow, Angel, Spike, and everyone cringe as they tried to be supportive to their friend. 

"Thank you Cordelia, I think that's enough," Giles called out from the seat in front of Xander.

"But I haven't even finished!"

"Yes but this isn't the really thing. Just the audition and your in so do sit down so we can see the others," Giles asked politely, as Cordelia only shrugged before coming and taking her seat next to Xander who smiled a little too widely at her. "Next please!" Giles called in which Jonathan walked onto the stage with a tuba. "This is going to be a long day."

"Don't worry. Things could be worse. We could still be listening to Cordelia and at least his pretty good at it!" Buffy stated, smiling as she patted her favorite teacher on his back while Cordelia shot a glare towards her.

"True but still, I really don't want to be here. I have better things to do just like all of you, yea?" The group nodded. "Exactly, Snyder is a horrible man who should die a horrible bloody death!"

"Do I Mr. Giles?" Principle Snyder stood next to Giles as he watched Jonathan and his tuba. "I see that everything is running smoothly. I'm sorry to be interrupting your alone time with Ms. Calendar although I'm sure you both are doing just fine, yes?" Giles glared at Snider while the gang kept their eyes on the stage. "Ms. Rosen burg, where is that short boy friend of yours? I told him he must participate in this little performance." Willow's head shot up, a smile lighting up her face.

"Oz? Oz is coming?" she asked excited. Snyder cringed, nodding. "Yay! Oz is going to suffer with me! I'm not alone!"

"And what am I, chop liver?" Xander asked, glaring at Willow who smiled sheepishly while returning her attention to the stage.

* * *

"I never want to do that again!" Spike chuckled lightly as he held her hand. "I mean, it's bad enough that we have to be in this stupid thing and now it's going to be on my birthday! I mean, does that bald little man hate me that much!" Buffy yelled, angry and annoyed that Xander had brought her birthday up while Snyder was standing there. 

"It's not that bad love. It could be a lot worse." Buffy stopped, looking up at him, her hands on her hips.

"I highly doubt that," she stated causing Spike to chuckle and pulled her into his arms. She smiled, standing on her tip toes and placing a small chase kiss upon his lips. He smiled, burring his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you," he mumbled against her neck, inhaling her scent as he did so.

"What?" Buffy asked, giggling after not quiet hearing what he said. Spike pulled away from her, looking down at her seriously causing her stop smiling. "What?" she asked again, confused.

"I love you," he whispered. Buffy looked up at him, shocked. She tried to talk, tried to say something to convey that she felt the same way but found the words couldn't come out. She opened her mouth, only to close it, causing Spike to smile. "You don't have to say it if you're not ready. I just want you to know." She smiled, looking up at him as she stood on her tip toes. He leaned down, connecting their lips in a soulful kiss. "I love you," he murmured against her causing her to giggle as they held each other in the middle of the street.

* * *

Spike smiled to himself as he sat on his bed, guitar in lap, as he thought of her. Her picture sat in front of him as _Death Cab for Cutie_ played in the background. He said it. He finally got it off his chest. It was a great feeling. And the funny thing was he believed it was the first time he had meant it. Sure he had said he had loved Drusilla a million times over but had he meant it? What Drusilla and he had was something totally separate from what he and Buffy had. And he loved it. Hell, he loved everything about her. 

His grin grew as he looked down at the music in front of him. She was going to love this. Strumming the first chords of the song, he began. "I can't remember the time or place. Or what you were wearing. It's unclear about how we met. All I know is that it was the best conversation that I ever had. Till this day I've never found someone with eyes as wide as yours. I've been searching up and down this coast. Over looking what I need the most. Did you notice I was afraid? I thought I'd run out of things to say. Two more hours until today burns this away and it starts all over again. The sky will never look the same again until show me how it could be. The sky will never look the same again until you show me how it could be. And every-"

"Is that the song?" Spike looked up from his guitar, seeing his father standing in the doorframe. Spike nodded, looking down at the papers in front of him. "She's gonna love it. You're very talented."

"Thanks da. That means a lot to me." His father gave a small smile.

"Hold onto her son. Don't let her go or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

"Da! We're only in high school!" His father eyed him, his small smile turning into a frown. Spike sighed, closing his eyes as a smile graced his lips. "I won't da, not for the world."

"Well then. Keep working on it son. You're gonna make it big someday if you keep writing songs like that. I'll leave you now." Spike chuckled nodding as his father left but not without one more lingering glance at the son he never had.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I know, it's been forever and this is a pretty short chapter. I'm sorry. My muse has skipped out on me. Give me lots of reviews and I promise I shall try to have another chapter up by the end of this week. If there isn't one up by 4/10, you all feel free to send me hate mail and all that ok! Hope you liked this chapter! Don't worry, Buffy will say it soon!

Dru

The Story So Far (C) by New Found Glory  
(the song spike is singing)**  
**

* * *


	10. Static in the AirTalentless

**A/N:** Bollucks! One day late! Sorry guys! Anyways, here it is, the next chapter to _Play Friends_. Um, yes, anyways, to DarkenedEyes... Angel does not get his by a car. Good idea though, I wouldn't mind seeing that myself since I do hate the brooding idiot. Angel, not David cos he's pretty cool in Valentine... yea... anyways, here it is all! The talent show is here!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 – Static in the Air**

The week was passing by in a blur as the world seemed to wiz around her. The talent show was less than three days away and things were getting pretty heavy. Not only did the teachers seemed to be piling on homework but midterms were here and almost done. Friday was just around the corner and none of the week had been spent with Spike who had recently declared his love for her. Not just that but it seemed all her friends were pressuring her to say it back.

It wasn't that she didn't love him, no. She loved him more than oxygen or so she thought. Love? What was it to a fourteen year old who was turning fifteen in a few days? Like hell if she knew. She knew she loved her parents but that came naturally. But loving someone else? Like her parents had before the split. Well, it just wasn't that simple. Besides, what if it just ended? Did she want to hurt herself so early on in life?

She sighed, running a shaky hand through her blonde hair as she walked towards her next class, English which she would have with Mr. Giles who was like her second father really. He liked to scold her as much as her father did, that was for sure.

She turned down the hall to see Spike like she always did right before class. She smiled, thinking how wonderful it was to spend a few minuets with him. She began to walk confidently towards him when Drusilla showed up. Buffy faltered slightly, seeing Drusilla push herself up against Spike's arm. She closed her eyes, berating herself for letting thoughts of cheating come into her head when she knew it was all her imagination. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes to be confronted with the image of Spike and Drusilla kissing.

She felt her throat constrict and her eyes sting. Her stomach began to do flips, the bad kind that made you want to throw up. She closed her eyes again and continued on, her hair falling into her face as she prepared herself to pass her so-called boyfriend and the raven haired beauty with him.

* * *

"So, does Buffy know you're in the talent show yet?" Xander asked Spike. Spike shook his head with a smile. "This is so awesome. She's gonna love it."

"Xander, don't turn into a girl on me, ok?" Xander chuckled, shrugging slightly.

"Sorry man. Cordelia's rubbing off on me. She and Willow have just been going on about you two like no tomorrow. You know, you're ruining my relationship. I have to be more romantic now because of you!" Spike smiled. "You're going to have to give me some tips later. I have to go. See you after school."

"Yea, bye Xander!" Spike turned to walk down the hall, remembering the certain blonde he would soon meet which caused a grin to form on his lips.

"Are you happy to see me?" purred a low voice from next to him. He looked over to find Drusilla pushing herself up against him. He cringed, looking away from her to see Buffy coming his way. A smile graced his lips as he watched her smile at him. He hadn't held her in so long. "Well? Are you my white knight?" He looked back at Drusilla, his smile turning into a frown as he looked at her.

"What do you want Dru?" he asked, annoyed. She smiled up coyly up at him, running her finger nail across his cheek.

"Why, you, my prince. I want you," she purred, bringing his lips down for a kiss. His eyes widened, his shoulders shooting up in shock as his hands flailed at this side of her head. He could hear the shouts of fellow class mates around him as he found he didn't know what to do. It was true, he had thought of this happening so many times, thought of having Drusilla in his arms again but when he realized that Buffy was the one, the thoughts stopped and Drusilla became a thing of the past. But now, he stood here, Drusilla's lips pressed against his own and his beloved Buffy standing only a few feet away, watching. And he hadn't pushed her away.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Crawford?" Angel.

* * *

Buffy walked into a hard male chest as she tried not to look at Spike. It would just hurt too much. She looked up, finding Angel standing in front of her. Unshed tears began to mount, ready to spill at any moment. Angel looked behind him, finding Drusilla and Spike lip locked. He cringed, although inside smiling happily at it. He pulled Buffy to him, hugging her and to act as a shield to the site. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Crawford?" he yelled.

Spike pulled away from Drusilla only to have her wrap her long, slender, pale arms around his waist. He stood, shell shocked as Buffy buried her head into Angel's chest who held her to him. Buffy looked at up at Angel, pulling away before looking at Spike. She walked up to him, composed before staring him in the eye, cold, harsh. "Buffy- it- she - It was nothing!" She shook her head as she looked at him.

"I'm so glad I didn't waste those three words on you," she whispered before she walked past him and into her class room. Angel only stared at him, a smug smile upon his lips.

"You sure screwed this one up Crawford," he stated before fallowing Buffy to give her the comfort she needed.

* * *

**Talent Show Night**

Buffy, Willow, and Xander stood to the side while Cordelia sang, all with a smile on their face as Cordelia belted out the notes perfectly after Xander went over it with her. She was pretty good when she wanted to be. Soon, she had finished and the crowd had burst into applause as she rushed off with a smile and jumped into the arms of her boyfriend. "Did you see that? What a thrill!"

"You were great! Perfect!" Xander stated with a smile. "And now, it's our turn I do believe!" He smiled at Willow and Buffy who returned the smile with a small nervous one. Xander smiled, putting his arm around them. "Come on guys, it'll be great! " And with that, Xander pulled the two unreluctant girls out with him onto the stage where they began their scene. It was now that Spike came out and stood next to Cordelia who was watching.

"You're here. I thought you'd skip out with the whole cheating on Buffy thing," she stated coldly.

"I didn't and you know it. I love her. What happened was a fluke. It's never happening again." Cordelia looked at him.

"And how do we know that? How does she know that? You've screwed up more than once so for your sake, I hope that you're right or else you're going to lose her to Angel who I happen to know is more than happy to take her off your hands," she stated before turning and walking away. It was then that Oz joined him.

"Are you ready to win her back, man?" Oz asked with a half-smile. Spike looked at him, with a smile.

"Fuck yes," he stated before walking away to get his guitar while Buffy, Xander, and Willow finished their scene.

* * *

"Right, thank your Jonathan for that great er- tuba-ing. Now, we have something special for you all. For our last performance, we have a young man performing for a young woman who was in this show. So, if Miss Summers would just come out here for a second, we can get started yes?" Giles stated while Xander started pushing Buffy out onto the stage. She walked on confused as she looked at Giles. He smiled, motioning her over. "Yes, before we have our last performance, I would like to wish Miss Summers here a happy fifteenth birthday!" The crowd applauded, causing Buffy to giggle and blush. Xander had put a stool towards the side of the stage where Giles motioned for her to sit down. "Right! Now, please welcome William Crawford who will be singing _The Story So Far _with Daniel Osbourne as accompany."

With that, Giles vacated the stage as Buffy let out of small gasp while both Spike and Oz walked onto the stage. They both sat on stools, guitars on thighs as Spike pulled the microphone to his lips. "Right, so I wrote this song for Buffy Summers, it being her birthday and all. Here it goes." He began to strum his guitar, Oz joining in a few chords later. "I can't remember the time or place, or what you were wearing. It's unclear about how we met, all I know it was the best conversa-" Spike paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You alright man?" Oz asked. Spike shot a glance at Buffy who sat still, unsure of how to act.

"Yea. Change of plans. OK, it's an E and A strand. Just fallow." Oz nodded and Spike turned towards the crowd. A small smile appeared upon his lips as he started to strum his guitar again, a different tune flowing out into audience who started to look confused. Oz joined in, a little shaky at first but soon catching on to the tune. "Like Saturday night I'll be gone. Like Saturday night I'll be gone before you knew I was there," he began. "So you wrote it down. I'm supposed to care. Even though it's never there, sorry if I'm not prepared.  
Is it hard to see the things you substitute for me and all my thoughts of you. It's eating me alive to leave you." His voice, soft and subtle, began to flow in tune of the melody. He looked over at Buffy who sat, her eyes blank and her lips slack. "Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong but so is your blank stare in lieu of this song. Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong.

"And I don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong. You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song. Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong. You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song," Oz joined in, his voice matching with Spike's as they both stuck the chords of the song.

"I'm breathing in your skin tonight. Quiet is my loudest cry. Wouldn't wanna wake the eyes that make me melt inside and if it's healthier to leave you be, may a sickness come and set me free. Kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me." Buffy sat, unsure of how to react to what he was saying. "I'm finding my own words, my own little stage, my own epic drama, my own scripted page. I'll send you the rough draft, I'll seal it with tears, maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear. From the start it was shaky and the characters rash. A nice setting for heartache where emotions come last. All I have deep inside, to overcome this desire are friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles." Tears began to brim at her eyes as she tried desperately to hold them and not let them spill. But he could tell. With one glance he would know. And how was she supposed to react. He hurt her. It was him who screwed up, not her so what was he trying to say?

"And I don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong. You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song. Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong. You're leaving me in lieu of this song." Spike closed his eyes as he began to strum the finale chords of the song, his mind rushing with thoughts of what would happen afterwards. "Like Saturday night I'll be gone. Like Saturday night I'll be gone. Like Saturday night I'll be gone. Like Saturday night I'll be gone before you knew that I was there."

No sound. Nothing. Just the breathing of over five hundred people. He sat; his eyes open as he stared out into the crowd who stood, clapping loudly. He looked over at Buffy who still sat, starring at him unsure. As she felt the hundred pairs of eyes, she panicked, rushing off the stage behind the curtain, away. "Buffy!" Spike yelled, running after her.

Giles came out onto the stage with an awkward smile upon his face as Oz exited behind him. "Well, wasn't that a nice little song. Now, if everyone would come out a take a finale bow. Thank you everyone for coming and a good night to you all."

* * *

Buffy ran hard and fast, out of the school, into the parking lot, and turning left down an adjacent street with Spike fallowing only a few feet behind. He screamed out her name but she ignored them, not stopping but running. She quickly jumped over a bench in her way, running into the cemetery where she hoped to lose him somewhere between the head stones and crypts. She could still hear the song ringing in her ears. What did it mean? The refrain was stuck in her head. His voice was stuck in her head and all she could see were his eyes. His eyes staring at her relentlessly, begging for her to give some emotion, to give something.

Spike ran after her, zigzagging through the headstones, jumping over some while toppling over others. "Buffy, please!" She just wouldn't listen, wouldn't stop, wouldn't see him. "Don't –" She stopped, turning around and glaring at him.

"Don't what, William?" she yelled. "Leave you?" He nodded, closing his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. "Sorry, already have," he ground out. He hung his head low, not bearing to look up at her. "What was that supposed to mean, huh? What? I'm trying very hard to figure out what the hell you're saying to me but I can't seem to get it!"

"I don't know! I never know with you! All I know is that you're everything, everything I ever wanted. All I know is that all I can think about is you. All I see is you. All I smell, all I taste, it's all you!" He stood, holding her head in his hands, running his fingers through her hair. "And that song, the one I started, it just didn't fit, fit us, fit what I was feeling for you. And it's so true. Every time you look at me, I melt and I'd rather die than be away from you and I can't bare the thought of you not here with me."

"Then why did you kiss her," she whispered, looking up at him.

"But I didn't Buffy! I didn't kiss her! She kissed me!" he stated exacerbated, pulling away from her, turning his back towards her only to turn back and look at her.

"It takes two to tango, Spike! You just couldn't push her away." He grabbed her head again, holding her, making her keep eye contact with him.

"If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't have been so wrapped up in seeing you to notice what she was doing. I would have stopped her before she had the chance. That's what happened. You can down that hall and all I could think, see, smell, taste, feel, was you and I just wanted so much to have you back in my arms, like now." He pushed her hair back behind her ears, cupping her face in his palms. "You have no idea how much you affect me Summers." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes, not bearing to look at him, to look at his deep blues and only see him and Drusilla together. "Just give me something. A crumb. The barest hint that there still might be a chance between us. I know I haven't been the best and I know I've screwed up more than once. I know that you deserve so much better than what I have to give you. I know that I'm beneath you but if there's a chance, I won't give it up. Not for everything in the world."

"I don't know if I can," she whispered, more tears running down her cheeks.

"It should have been like Saturday night _you'll_ be gone," he whispered, before pressing his lips to hers in a firm, passionate kiss.

**TBC**

_ The Story So Far_ (C) New Found Glory  
_ Rough Draft_ (C) Yellowcard


	11. Happy in the Meantime

**A/N: **So- today I was looking over my stories here and I was like damn - it's annoying that this one fic isn't finished. So, After I reread the story, I decided it needed an ending and since no one else wanted to take it over, I decided I need to to put it to bed and give it that ending it deserved. I'm sorry that it's short but I think it works. I hope you all have enjoyed this story. I hope you all appricieate it ( and nominations are always shibby guys - come one there are awards sites out there hinthint ). Anyways, thanks for sticking with this story. I'm sorry it's taken so long. But here it is.

_So have another drink  
waste some time with me  
we're happy in the meantime _  
we're happy in the meantime.

See you all in the HP fics!

Drusilla Williams.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Happy in the Meantime**

"Buffy! Have you seen Buffy?" Angel's voice boomed over the commotion of people exiting the high school after the talent show. He pushed his way threw the crowd, spotting the gang standing towards the back, talking in hushed tones.

"She's gone! She took off, man!" Xander called out to him. Angel moved to turn around and go look for her when Oz grabbed his arm and pulled him back, shaking his head solemnly. "You need to let her go. Or at least give her time to think about what's going on in her life. Moving in on her so quickly isn't a good idea Angel."

"I'm not moving in on her! I care about her which is a lot more than what Spike can say!" Angel stated aspirated. Cordelia barked a laugh and smiled walking over to him and standing in front of me.

"You, Angel-cakes, were going to comfort her and try to take her when she was most vulnerable. You do not care about her. You just want to get a piece of ass. You always have and we haven't said anything against it because you've never pulled it on any of us," she stated, her smile sickingly sweet. "However, Buffy is our friend; she isn't some random chick you picked up at the Bronze. And this time, I'm afraid we can't condone what you are trying to do."

Angel stood and stared at them dumbfounded, wondering what the hell had just happened. "Now, I vote that we go get pizza and wait for this thing to blow over," Cordelia stated. She smiled, leading the way out of the high school, Angel left behind.

* * *

It was something out of the movies, something out of a fairytale for her. She was standing there, kissing the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on, a man she loved, cherished. The man who had said sweet words to her and had meant them. The man who had chased after her, who had fought to keep her, who had fought her. He was a night in shining armor, almost the perfect man. 

And a few seconds after he had pulled her into possibly the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced, it began to rain. Warm sweet rain that seemed to wash away any doubts she had. Warm rain that seemed to wash away both his imperfections and her own flaws. Warm rain that washed away the pain and cleaned their souls.

He pulled back, still cupping her face in his warm palms, his eyes looking impossibly blue as it poured down on them. "Buffy I love you. I love you so much. I know that saying it doesn't mean all that much and that I have to show it for you to be able to believe it, but please believe me when I say it. I-"

She placed her finger over his lips and shushed him, shaking her head in his hands. "Buffy?" She stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his and smiled.

"I love you too."

He pulled back and stared at her, searching her eyes as if trying to gauge what exactly she meant. She pulled him down and kissed him gently before pulling back and held his hand, pulling him onto the walking path and walking with him. "Buffy?"

"I love you Spike and I mean it. Right now, just waste some time with me, okay?" He smiled, squeezing her hand in his as they walked out of the cemetery. The rain had started to ebb but still coated them in warmth. "I think we're better off now," she whispered as they walked, staring up at the stars like they had done so many other times. He nodded and stopped her, staring questioningly at her.

"I love you. I'm not saying that I'll marry you right now or anything like that because there is always a chance that this won't work. But I love you now." He nodded sadly and looked away. She pulled him back and kissed his lips before squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Come on, we're happy in the meantime."

**The End.**


End file.
